


rise and fall

by shortcake15



Category: Hikaru no Go, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Board Games, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), and hikaru tells him no, but bakudeku, that one scene where akira comes to haze chu going “fight me”, the hikaru no go au absolutely nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortcake15/pseuds/shortcake15
Summary: Have no fear, for I am here! To play Go once again!In which Izuku gets Toshinori’s spirit rather than just his power, Deku vs Kacchan is a Go match, and Katsuki comes all the way from U.A. to Aldera High’s Go club to demand a second round.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	rise and fall

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little late, but Happy New Year! My family starts to rewatch Hikaru no Go every New Year’s Eve, and I blame Akira/Hikaru for starting my love of stoic kid/sunshine kid and rival ships. Though Akira’s serious personality and strained relationship with his father make him more like Shouto, the whole “I won’t play you” scene in particular fit Bakudeku so well that I just had to make this little AU version of it!

“Oi, Deku, it’s just like any other board I’ve seen! Making up some stain and talking to yourself isn’t funny…let’s just find your shitty notebook and leave!”

“I’m _serious,_ Kacchan, it’s definitely dirty, and someone is definitely there, _what’s going on-”_

_Have no fear, for I am here! To play Go once again!_

* * *

“ _Deku!”_

Izuku gets up from his game to open the poor window, if only to spare it from continued assault.

“...Kacchan?”

“The teacher with a weird scarf told me you were all here. Now _fight me,_ ” Katsuki demands, very angry and very out of breath, in a low, sharp tone that should be intimidating but looks like a joke (or worse, a _romcom)_ against the background of falling cherry blossom petals.

(It feels like one too- he got so worked up and ran all the way here just to aggressively put stones on a board?)

“Oh, you mean Aizawa-sensei,” Izuku says, sidestepping the challenge with a smile. “Did you know his husband Yamada-san is going to challenge Todoroki-meijin in a title match soon? It’ll be pretty interesting-”

“Of course I know that! They’re both top pros! I’ve wanted to win like them since I was just a little brat! But when did _you_ start caring about Go players? You always sat in the back of the room scribbling in that notebook instead of joining in any matches! And then, all of a sudden, when you finally picked up a stone for once, you _beat me?_ With that fucked-up joseki that hasn’t been popular since _All Might’s_ time? I can’t stop thinking about it! Who the hell taught you to play like that? It pisses me off!”

“That- that sounds like your problem, not mine!” 

Inside, the other two members of the new Go club, Uraraka and Iida, exchange worried glances. Anyone visiting Aldera High in a U.A. uniform was already suspicious, but someone who could get its resident cinnamon roll to join a shouting match was _dangerous._ Even _Monoma_ didn’t get Izuku that fired up when he made fun of them to promote his Shogi club!

“You have a board _right there!_ Fight me already! And tell me everything if I win!”

The petals and the chatter from students leaving for the afternoon pile up for a few moments as Izuku fiddles with a white stone.

“I’m not going to play against you, Kacchan,” he finally says.

“Why the hell not? You just finished with Glasses over there!” 

(Iida looks offended, but does not join in.)

“Because I’m not ready! Not now! Iida-kun, Uraraka-san, and I are going to focus on our Go club and take Aldera High to the tournament.”

“Your club with exactly three members is entering an equally pathetic event in a few weeks? How does that stop you from fighting me right here, right now-”

“I want to get stronger so I won’t have to rely on borrowed power, and maybe then, I’ll be able to face you. But for now, the tournament is my priority!”

“Fucking _fine!_ Then I’ll join Shitty Hair and those other losers in U.A.’s Go club to fight you there, so you had better be ready!”

Izuku stands a little taller at that (in a way that _absolutely isn’t adorable)_. “I will! I’m our third board!”

“ _Third board?_ That’s an insult to the extras there, it’s supposed to go to the weakest player! What the hell, Deku, I didn’t think you were the type to go for cheap wins!”

“Maybe they would be cheap for you, Kacchan, you’re amazing…but you’re chasing a side of me that barely exists! If that one match is all you focus on, you won’t notice when I really do pass you one day! But where I’m at now, I’ll probably have a hard time even as the third board.”

“...I don’t get any of that shit, but whatever! We’ll just have to make it the best damn third board match this tournament has ever had, then! I won’t let it be a repeat of last time!”

“Well, I’ll try not to be a sandbag, either!” 

Izuku slams the window closed and pulls its curtain tight, separating the blush rising on his cheeks from the petals falling around Katsuki— but the promise has already been made, so it won’t be for long.

* * *

(There are a lot of roadblocks- the tournament is a disappointment, _smallmight_ causes a commotion on the internet, the insei scoff at “To Surpass Bakugou Katsuki!,” Izuku loses in the Wakajishisen before he can reach him, and they both lose a mentor and inspiration [even if Katsuki has no way of knowing him], but they do eventually get a match as pros. 

It leads to two things- the “Wonder Duo” nickname and a standing invitation to the Go Salon on the corner of U.A. where they fought for the first time.

Sure, their games sometimes get interrupted after the other customers make too many noise and P.D.A. complaints, but they’re worth it- each one shows that they’ve made each other stronger.)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s obvious that the dialogue was the focus here- mixing lines from BNHA and HikaGo was lots of fun!  
> I know that making 1-A (minus Bakugou) a class of Insei would have worked better than spreading the Deku and Bakusquads out among two schools, one of which doesn’t even exist in BNHA, but I wanted to keep this AU as mostly one scene and needed good Go club members on both sides.  
> I gave Endeavor the Meijin title because he’s definitely like Touya Kouyou, and I had to slip in an Erasermic reference because I love them :)  
> One last little detail- instead of becoming a chibi when he’s excited like Sai does, Toshinori goes into his muscle form.  
> As always, please check out/talk to me on my tumblr, [bakusoftsuo](https://bakusoftsuo.tumblr.com)\- it’s full of analysis for recent BNHA and Vigilantes chapters!


End file.
